Sky tears
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Capitulo394] Soy un monstruo. Es lo que ella está murmurando. Soy un monstruo. Es lo que ella cree que es. .:Gruvia:.


Estoy muriendo aquí, lenta y dolorosamente en el suelo de sala. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, pero leerlo y verlo ... TAT No sé que decir en verdad, estoy, triste(?), si, lo estoy. Ya que Juvia-chan es mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos, y me mata verla así D': Luego en el capitulo anterior fue Gray, y ahora Silver, e-el... mierda.

Espero y les guste.

* * *

.

**Personajes: **Juvia Loxar & Gray Fullbuster

[Silver Fullbuster]

**Genero: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras:** 1, 151

.

.

.

**S**ky tears

Juvia ya no quiso levantarse del suelo, en su lugar, prefirió seguir llorando de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre ambas manos.

Sintiendo el corazón romperse, sintiendo aquella gran culpa y también, con aquellos malos pensamientos que le decían una, y otra vez, todo el mal que había desatado, que su persona más importante, su Gray-sama, ahora estaba sufrimiento, que había sido ella, Juvia Loxar, quien le había arrebatado una parte importante en su corazón.

¿Cómo iba a verle la cara luego de eso?, ¿cómo le profesaría su amor cuando ella, le había arrebatado a alguien a quien él ya amaba?

Sería algo egoísta, algo sucio.

Ella no merecía verlo a la cara, ella no merecía ni siquiera tener una mirada de él. Ella no merecía nada de aquello.

Lo único que Juvia merecía, era la crueldad, el odio y la ira de Gray-sama. Juvia podría lidiar con eso, con su odio extremo hacia ella. Al fin de cuentas ella era la mujer de la lluvia, el odio venía hacia ella como un imán.

_Drip Drip Drop._

Es todo lo que puede escuchar mirando, como Natsu ayuda a Lucy a levantarse y también, como Gajeel-kun solo está mirando hacia la lejanía.

_Drip Drip Drop._

Y ella de nueva cuenta, solo les estaba trayendo la lluvia. Les estaba trayendo tristeza, y sabe, que Gajeel se ha dado cuenta de que algo anda mal. Juvia sabe que Gajeel, sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella. Pero estaba bien, ya que si de algo está segura, es que Gajeel no dirá nada. Él dejara que ella se odie, el dejará que se aleje.

Incluso ahora, cuando ella ve que Natsu y Lucy la ven preocupados no dice nada, solo llora y tiembla, ya que no puede decirles nada. Ella no quería lidiar con el odio de más personas queridas.

"_No… gracias a ti ahora puedo ir al cielo y descansar en paz"_

¡Era un idiota!, ¿¡Por qué le daba las gracias cuando ella lo había destruido!? Quizás aún se podía haber salvado, tal vez había algo que se habría podido hacer…

"_Cuida de Gray…"_

No. Ella no podía hacerlo.

Aunque ella le había dicho que sí, aunque esas hayan sido sus últimas palabras, ella no podía cumplirla. Juvia no podía cuidar de Gray cuando ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos, ella no podía cuidarlo teniendo esa maldita culpa consumiéndola.

Juvia se odiaba en estos momentos, una persona con un corazón tan dañado, no podía estar al lado de su persona amada.

"_Cuida de Gray…"_

—No puedo…—susurró, hablando en primer persona, mientras miraba el cielo gris y sus lágrimas caían con mayor intensidad—No puedo, ¡Soy un monstruo!

Grita, desquitándose con el mundo, no notando como sus amigos la miran preocupados, no notando, como Gray está caminando hacia ella, no notando, la mirada dolida del chico sobre ella.

—Soy un monstruo…—murmura tapando su rostro—Un monstruo…

_No, no lo eres._ Quiso decirle Gray cuando la miró. Cuando notó que no solo él estaba roto. Juvia estaba igual, pero a diferencia suya, ella si lo estaba demostrando. Ella estaba ahogándose en sus propios lamentos, lamentos que venían por parte de ambos si lo pensaba mejor

Gray lo había entendido, su padre le había dicho lo que estaba sucediendo, y le comentó, sobre la batalla de Juvia y la decisión que le había dado a tomar.

Por un momento sí, se sintió molesto, enfadado, dolido, pero no con ella, sino con Silver; su padre. ¿Por qué había puesto a Juvia en aquella lamentable encrucijada?, ¿¡Qué no sabe que Juvia estaría seriamente afectada!?

_Soy un monstruo._ Es lo que ella está murmurando. _Soy un monstruo_. Es lo que ella cree que es.

Pero no, Juvia no era eso, ella nunca lo sería. Para Gray, ella era lo ahora único bueno que sabía tenía, ella era lo único real que estaba a su lado.

Juvia Loxar no era ningún fantasma del pasado, ella era su presente.

Además él le agradecía lo que había hecho. Juvia no solo había liberado a Silver, sino que también, lo liberó a él. Juvia había cerrado aquel ciclo que se había abierto de nuevo tras los recuerdos de Deliora.

Juvia Loxar no era un monstruo, no lo era en lo absoluto.

—Juvia…—murmura Gray mientras se agacha tratando de tocarla, más ella se aleja—Juvia, mírame.

—No—responde sin mirarlo—Por mi culpa Silver-sama ya no está aquí—murmura—Soy un monstruo…

—No lo eres. Nunca fuiste ni serás un monstruo Juvia, además… mi padre ya estaba muerto, solo lo ayudaste a que se fuera Juvia—se arrodilló frente a ella—Ya sabía que esto tenía que ocurrir.

Juvia se mordió el labio mientras alzaba el rostro mirándolo, las lágrimas no habían cesado.

— ¡Pero no está bien, no está bien Gray-sama! —Gritó—¡Silver-sama no tenía que morir, no está bien!—sus labios temblaron—¡No está bien que Gray-sama se sienta así, ya que sé, está sufriendo mucho!…. Gray-sama no debe de pasar por esto, no debe…

Y de nuevo se rompe a llorar.

—Por eso… l-lo siento—dice— ¡Lo siento, ódiame por favor!

Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora alguien la estaba consolando, porque cuando gritó aquellas palabras, Gray sabía que ella estaba rota, que su corazón y su alma, estaba hecha añicos, incluso más que la suya propia. Gray sabía que Juvia estaba en lo más profundo del más cruel abismo. Sabía que había un cataclismo dentro de ella.

¿Y por qué pedía que la odiara?, ¡Primero muerto antes de odiar a la mujer que era su único presente!

Por eso ahora, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, escuchando sus fuertes sollozos, sabía que ahora más que nunca tenía que estar con ella.

Ya que una cicatriz se había formado. Si bien, él estaba gritando por dentro por la muerte de Silver, Gray creía que él había estado muerto desde antes del día de hoy… la pérdida había sido dos veces, el dolor igual, pero al menos ya había pasado por eso.

Al menos ahora estaba con una nueva familia, no estaba solo.

Pero en caso de Juvia, era algo _diferente._

Ya que ella nunca había matado a una persona, ningún mago de Fairy Tail lo había hecho. Y ella había matado a Keith, había acabado con él, y por ende… con la vida de Silver Fullbuster.

_Había matado a su sangre_, eso era seguramente lo que Juvia ahora pensaba.

—Perdona a Juvia…—murmura hablando ahora en su tercera persona y, abrazando también a Gray—Perdona a Juvia…

—Está bien Juvia, no hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien…

Ella solloza un poco más.

—Por favor… no odies a Juvia.

Y ahora sí, Gray tenía ganas de llorar.

Ya que si Juvia se quedaba atascada en aquella profunda nueva cicatriz, él volvería a quedarse solo.

"_Estoy aquí, contigo"_

Y aquella promesa como muchas otras, se irían desvaneciendo con las lágrimas del cielo.

**[Fin]**

* * *

Si me disculpan ,me iré a comprar un poco de nieve y me sentaré en una banqueta mientras me pongo a reflexionar de la vida y como diablos, esperaré una mendiga semana para ver la continuación de mi angst Gruvia.

Espero y les haya gustado. Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
